


The Blue-headed League

by jekyll1021



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekyll1021/pseuds/jekyll1021
Summary: Tsubasas were summoned from multiple universes to discuss a gravely urgent global crisis. They had no idea they became targets of a conspiracy.Inspired by /r/symphogear writing prompts.Prior knowledge of Symphogear XD Unlimited recommended, especially One Winged Wielders/Sirius of Zwei Wing and Bayonet Charge.
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Kazanari Tsubasa, Kazanari Tsubasa/Yukine Chris, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Blue-headed League

If anyone stepped in S.O.N.G’s submarine, they would see the most peculiar scene in multiple universes, featuring a training room full of blue-nettes with similarly stunning beauty.

Exactly the same, in fact, since they are all Kazanari Tsubasa of different alternative universes.

They each took a seat around a roundtable, with their gears already activated. They stared at each other, evaluating each other as potential allies and opponents, with XDU-Tsubasa holding the sternest gaze. Spiritual attunement is a thing, and whoever pulled this meeting off should know better than putting multiple Tsubasas in the same room. Although Tsubasas are less likely to hold swords against each other, it’s still a possibility. She’s a _sentinel_ after all. She needs to be _ready for a battlefield_.

Her eyes settled on the two Tsubasas at the far end of the table. Their gears lack Elfnien signature.

The tense one fits Chris’ and Miku’s description. Being the only weirder in her universe and dealing with a _rebellious Tachibana_ must have put her on the edge, although she coped better – MUCH better – than she did in the past. Bayonet-charge-Tsubasa (BC-Tsubasa for short) sat at her right-hand side and laid a hand on her shoulder. “You look quite gloomy. Like a late widow. Can I call you little widow?”

She frowned. “Don’t call me that.”

Before BC-Tsubasa can say anything more outrageous, XDU-Tsubasa managed to cut her off. “Edge-Tsubasa would be an appropriate way to address her,” she warned with her most threatening tone possible, “be mindful of your words.”

BC-Tsubasa let out a huff. “Did you come up with this boring name?”

“No. Redditors did, I suppose. Do you want to call her A-Light-That-Pierces-the-Clouds-Tsubasa?”

“Hell NO!”

The other one, however, XDU-Tsubasa failed to recognize. Despite holding on to the sentinel-seriousness, she has certain a carefree element to her face. She raised from her seat and exclaimed, “I’m utterly confused with the current situation. It seems to me that someone has summoned us from alternative universes for an unknown purpose. I would immensely appreciate it if an explanation can be provided.”

BC-Tsubasa pointed at XDU-Tsubasa. “This is _your_ universe. Tell us what the fuck is going on, or I’ll cut you down. Now.”

Ah. The only Tsubasa leaving her brain unused in multiple alternative universes. (She forgot that a sword is not trained to have a brain either, save using it.) Her reluctant behavior vaguely parallels Tachibana, who has Kohinata to do the brain work for both of them. It seems like Chris in her universe spoiled her, although XDU-Tsubasa can’t imagine her _kouhai_ being the calm one parenting her.

“Unfortunately, the information you demanded is not disclosed to me.” XDU-Tsubasa simply stated. “On top of that, I’m at least as uncomfortable as you with such a situation. Our physical state might be affected by spiritual attunement, compromising our function as _sentinels_ and _swords_ of humanity.”

All the Tsubasas frowned.

“What the fu-”

But the carefree Tsubasa cuts her off. “Then I would like to urge whoever behind this to step up and take full responsibility. I made Kanade-” all the Tsubasas save BC-Tsubasa gasped, piercing this Tsubasa with sharpened gaze, “-a promise, and you of all people shall know promises are meant to be honored.”

Honestly, the name even hurts XDU-Tsubasa deep down her heart, despite that the incident happened years ago, and her comrades had kept her company since. This Tsubasa never experienced the final Zwei Wing concert. She doesn’t know how it’s like to lose her comrade, friend, mentor and, fire of life yet. Hopefully, that can remain long, so she could keep on showing off her other wing, making the other Tsubasas clenching teeth in jealousy.

Even BC-Tsubasa couldn’t help roasting Zwei-Wing-Tsubasa. “Hey, you know what? She might be a late widow, but you are just a kid.”

“Be mindful of your words.” Zwei-Wing-Tsubasa narrowed her eyes dangerously, Ame-no-Habakiri materialized in her hands.

“Or what, kid? Kick my ass if you can!” BC-Tsubasa putting the right hand on the hilt in response. For a moment, the two Tsubasas just stared at each other, planning their first assault. The room dropped into dead silence.

Before any of them could raise their blade, a bright red figure charged into the room. The figure has a distinctive feathery hair, looked around the room with longing and nostalgia for a moment before jumping on the table and take a cross-legged seat. “Wow. I wasn’t expecting this. _Ciao_ , Tsubasa.”

Zwei-Wing-Tsubasa immediately brightened up, her sword vanished. “Kanade! I didn’t know you would come!”

Kanade just laughed. “I’m not _your_ Kanade, so I guess there’s no way you could have known.” she winked, the nostalgia resurfaced on her face, “but Tsubasa, you are in good spirit. I’m glad.”

Zwei-Wing-Tsubasa chuckled back. “I just forgot. You are still Kanade, after all.”

Edge-Tsubasa almost burst into tears. Kanade was right there in front of her, alive and well, smiling. Her eyes fixed on her once-dead partner, she couldn’t move or say anything, until she was dragged into a familiar hug.

“You are so tense. You really should relax a bit.”

Edge-Tsubasa rested her head on Kanade’s shoulder. Kanade placed a hand on her head, like she always had been three years ago, like she dreamed about over and over.

“Kanade…” She tried her best to hold back tears, voice shaking in despair. “Why you have to leave? Why not me instead? Why not just take me with you? It’s been so hard…” She sobbed, nearly got out of breath. Taking a moment to calm down, she finally realized the situation. “Sorry…I shouldn’t put such a burden on you. Things are different in your universe. Just…everything has changed after you…Ah!”

She was rewarded with a head flick.

“Ah-uh. I know your feelings, but don’t ever think about giving up on living.” Kanade clicked her tongue in disagreement. “Kanade wouldn’t want to be left behind. She would be mad – I would be mad – if you die young.”

“You didn’t tell me to be strong.”

“Cuz’ you already are. Look at you. You’ve grown, Tsubasa. I’m so proud.” She put on a bright smile, almost radiant. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with crying once in a while, especially with me. I’m still Kanade, after all. Tsubasa would never be a burden for Kanade.”

“The way you talk about being left behind…like you’ve experienced before. You’ve lost someone dear.” Edge-Tsubasa hesitated, her eyes widened in realization. “Me.”

“Yep. I mean it when I say I know your feelings. And I was really _really_ mad.”

XDU-Tsubasa recognized her pendant and her _Brísingamen_ bracelet. She really, really should have known Kanade is behind all this. Kanade’s getting too comfortable wandering in this universe and teasing her lately. However, considering how _Gjallarhorn_ works, at least one of her fellow comrades is her partner in crime. Maria, if her life is dependent on the bet.

The exchange left BC-Tsubasa utterly confused. “Hey Roosterhead, I get all the touching reunion. I don’t know who the hell are you and I don’t care. Why we are here anyway?”

“HA! Let’s get straight to the point.” Kanade jumped off the table and turned on the projector. “You are here because you alone can resolve a global disaster.”

Global disaster? XDU-Tsubasa can’t help frowning. She hadn’t heard a thing from S.O.N.G. Maybe the S.O.N.G intel was compromised?

She just decided to stay calm, no matter what Kanade was going to say.

“As you might aware, none of your family members share the same blue-hair with you. That leaves you as the only holders of this unique genetic trait, and the blue-headed league would go extinct if we don’t act properly.” Kanade pressed the clicker, a huge title appears on the wall: _Save the Blue-headed Gene!_

And she just decided to stay calm.

All the Tsubasa dropped their jaws, their eyes widened. The room fell into silence, and BC-Tsubasa lashed out.

“To hell with your global crisis! I’m done here. You are just playing us!”

“Oh, I’m dead serious. Just imagine how dull it can be without blue-heads.” Kanade shrugged innocently. “A world with only blonds, brunettes, and red-heads. Suddenly we are left with only half of the color spectrum.”

“Enough nonsense! I will kick your ass HARD!” BC-Tsubasa fiercely knocked the roundtable out of her sight. She didn’t draw out the blade. She wanted to give the annoying Roosterhead a good beat-up, not getting her bleed out.

She charged towards Kanade in a heartbeat, leaving the Gungnir-wielder no time to activate her gear.

And she’s not planning to. BC-Tsubasa almost burst out laughing when her fist was about to reach Kanade-

-Only to find herself unable to move the next second.

_‘Shadow Weaving’_

She turned back, both Zwei-Wing-Tsubasa and Edge-Tsubasa raised their blades against her.

_‘Azure Flash’_

BC-Tsubasa clenched her teeth _. Goddamn it._

And Kanade just sat there, enjoyed the unique blue-nette gene holders fighting each other while busy texting at the same time. She didn’t seem even slightly worried.

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Half a dozen wielders occupied the training room right next to the blue-headed league. The masterminds include Maria, Chris, Hibiki and Miku, and their special guests: BC-Chris and Zwei-Wing-Kanade.

“Where’s Kirika and Shirabe?” Chris asked, “I thought those two are really into this.”

Apparently, all of Tsubasa’s comrades had their share in the plan. If her life was dependent on the bet, she would already join Kanade in heaven.

“Keeping Serena company.” Maria murmured, her face blushed. “She wants to get to know Tsubasa so badly…”

“Ah-ha! That’s your fault.” Chris teased. “You don’t have to mention Tsubasa every other sentence.”

Maria sighed, her face dropped in frustration. “Let’s get our work done, shall we?”

“Do whatever you gotta do. But I’d rather swallow a Noise fresh than believing this shit is gonna work.”

Maria turned to the two special guests. “We should start with sharing info. How messy is _your_ Tsubasa?”

Zwei-Wing-Kanade burst out a laugh. “Oh, you know her. Top-notch singer, top-notch mess.”

Maria gave her a sympathetic look. “Tell me about that. She’s a world-class singer now. And a world-class mess.”

“What are you talking about?” BC-Chris couldn’t be more confused. “Tsubasa never had a problem cleaning up after herself.”

Everyone in the room stared at her with sympathy. “Look, we know you are head over heels for her. If you feel obliged to…uh…protect her dignity, we understand! We really do. You can trust us. Whatever we said here stays here.”

“There’s really not much to say.” BC-Chris folded her hands on the table. “You see, Tsubasa might get lazy from time to time, but clean after her is never hard. In fact, I enjoy it. Makes me feel I can actually do something for her.”

Everyone gasped in awe. “That’s…admirable.” Maria finally spoke, breaking the embarrassing silence. The others are still putting themselves together, exchanging shocking gazes. _Look what love does to people_. It even terrifies Miku, who can practically do anything out of love.

Hibiki scratched her hair. “I thought only Ogawa-san could clean up after Tsubasa-san, you know, with Ninja skills and Ninja speed.”

“We don’t know, Hibiki. Things might be different in another universe.”

“It can’t be THAT different!” Hibiki shaked his head, “Tsubasa-san’s superpower must be a cornerstone of the universe! I mean, it’s as hard to believe that as a Master who cannot fight wielders with bare hands!”

“I also find it hard to believe. I mean, she wears unmatching underwear every day.” Zwei-Wing-Kanade agreed, and Maria further backed up her words. “Yah, that sounds like Tsubasa. She can pick up an unmatching pair even when I practically put clothes for change by her bedside.”

“Wait, how did you two - never mind.” BC-Chris sighed deeply, exhausted by all the doubts. “I live with Tsubasa. We share the same room. You’d better take my words for it.”

“Seriously?” Chris asked. BC-Chris blinked, not sure where the conversation is heading. “Did you choose to forget a traumatic memory or something?”

“No!” Even the Chris with the best temper among all the universes got agitated, her voice raised to a roar.

“I don’t believe this shit,” Chris stated bluntly, “seeing is believing. Take us to her room.”

Hibiki immediately follows, “AWAWAWAWA there is a room survived Tsubasa-san?! I can’t wait to see it!”

Maria winked thoughtfully. “That’s actually not a bad idea. We have to carefully examine the situation before jumping into a conclusion. ”

“What’s wrong with all of you?” BC-Chris screamed so hard that Maria sincerely afraid she would raise alert for Tsubasa - Tsubasas - on the other side of the wall. “Stop talking like that in _my face and my voice_! I’m not taking you to her room, she is a girl who deserves some privacy for God’s sake!”

“She trains herself as a stupid _sword_! I didn’t see anything girlish in that!” Chris yelled back, “Either you let me in her room or I’ll force my way in!”

“Be my guest! I beat you the last time! This time is no exception!”

Chris didn’t bother to reply.

‘Killiter Ichaival tron’

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Maria yelled hysterically, “You have to stop!”

“It’s not the time to chicken out!”

At least BC-Chris was kind enough to assure Maria, “We are not trying to kill each other. Yet.” The two shooters distanced from each other immediately.

“Oh Serena, I totally screwed up. What should I do…”

“Well, we need more time.” Zwei-Wing-Kanade pointed out matter-of-factly. “Our original plan is what, to get this done in an hour?”

“You’re right, I should tell Kanade what’s going on.”

“Wait, there’s another ME here?”

Maria’s fingers texted maniacally. She was so focused that she nearly missed this query. “Yep, she’s right next door, with like four Tsubasas.”

“Oh.” Kanade shook her head thoughtfully, “I suddenly feel an urge to dual myself.”

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

BC-Tsubasa didn’t have time to dodge the two blows. She had to parry them bare-handed.

Fortunate for her, Genjuro trained her hard, her gears also went through more updates than both of her opponents thanks to _Doomsday_. Therefore, she barely has enough strength to block both attacks while she was completely off-guard. Her gear cracked a bit under impact. She panted in pain, her song stalled for a second, putting her in further disadvantage.

_‘One Thousand Tears’_

The duet bombarded the entire battleground.

_‘Sky Raid Empty Blade’_

Knowing she has to escape the area attack, BC-Tsubasa immediately cut the building on her right-hand side in half. However, when she was just about to charge through the crack, a third voice cut in.

_‘Shadow Weaving’_

_No, I can’t be trapped here._

“Ahhhhhh!”

An aura materialized from BC-Tsubasa, breaking the bond of the dagger with only her fighting will. She resumed her battle stance, ready to escape the attack-

“A wall-?!”

A giant, metallic wall blocked her way.

“So impolite. It’s a sword, not a wall!”

She looked up, meeting the gaze of XDU-Tsubasa, who was standing on the huge sword and looking down on her.

“Your gear exists to protect what you love. It should never turn against someone unarmed. Now you may regret your action in bed.”

And the rain of energy swords approached.

Before she could move or think of any counterattack, a bright red figure flashed into the battlefield, standing between her and the rain of swords.

_‘STARDUST_ _∞_ _FOTON’_

Infinite spears collided with the swords, and returned to dust.

“Tsubasa, when do you start to win by number?” Kanade shook her head dramatically, her hair waved like a lion’s mane. “Gosh, you were a much more noble warrior three years ago.”

“And you told me it’s okay to play dirty once in a while.”

“I sure did.” Kanade giggled, “and I’m glad you take my words to heart. Now let’s enjoy the quintet, shouldn’t we?”

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

_Fuck._

The other-self is the worst enemy Chris can ever imagine for a dual. Sure, she literally has more gunfire under her skirt, but _that_ Chris is a sniper, ridiculously skilled in hiding herself from projectiles and hunting targets in a crossfire. She couldn’t win close-to-mid range fight either. Genjoru trained her absurdly well that she could easily take Chris done with just one charge.

Therefore, Chris jumped from rooftop to rooftop, showering bullets towards her opponent. Buildings were destroyed immediately under missiles, but the only real damage the other Chris received was merely some dust on her white cape.

Given enough time, she could overwhelm her opponent by gunfire, but time is what they don’t have at this point. No, she has to end this early. She need a trap with such a good bait that even she herself couldn’t resist.

BC-Chris let off a couple of volleys, blocking her from running across the battlefield. _She’s forcing me into a close-combat_ , Chris thought to herself, _but I can turn her strength against her._

‘Ignite module! Drawn blade!’

She stood her ground, firing missiles like crazy. The dust storms the battlefield, blocking the sight of both warriors. There’s no way she could move across the battlefield without visibility, hence handing herself on a silver plate. Her opponent was too good a warrior to not take the chance.

Chris’ lips curve to a smirk. _You might be good at punching things_ , _but it’s time for a good punch to your head._

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

“Is that all you’ve got, Tsubasa? Don’t let me down!”

Kanade almost regretted it. She was fighting beside the worst-tempered Tsubasa with no idea of her moves, her attacks, and her style. In fact, her move was so reluctant that Kanade doubted she can even fight properly without fire cover. _Such a spoiled kid_. Unfortunately, Kanade is so used to fight solo to cover her.

“Damn it! Roosterhead, get out of my way!” Apparently, BC-Tsubasa was more pissed by her ally than her opponents. She has every right to do so. Her blade clenched with Kanade’s spear more than any of the other Tsubasas’.

“Fine! Pick your opponent, I’ll take care of the rest!” Kanade yelled back fiercely, her spear promptly parried the two Tsubasas’ blade as BC-Tsubasa charged towards XDU-Tsubasa.

Feeling the pressure of two Tsubasas releasing their full strength, Kanade had to land on her last resort. “ _Brísingamen_ , activate!”

The heat even overpowered Ame-no-Habakiri. Melted metal started to drip from the tip of the blad, forcing the dual Tsubasas to enhance their blades.

“Wow. Impressive. Such heat…” BC-Tsubasa lit up in her eyes, meet her dual opponent’s sharp gaze. “I get why you - all of you - are head over heels for that crazy woman. She really is something else.”

And XDU-Tsubasa maniacally swung her blade in reply.

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

The dust settled as BC-Chris charged towards her with blinding speed. She put all her strength into her fist, determined to take her down with a single blow.

“Ahhhhhhh - I would never let you in Tsubasa’s room!”

She roared as her fist was about to land on her opponent’s abdomen. However, before her fist can hit the target -

“I-will-NOT-clean-after- _Senpai_ -ever-again!”

A shield surfaced as she roared, eliminated most of the power in the punch. Chris took the rest of the hit, the mere power forced to slide back a few meters. The shield crashed as Chris’ gear extended a pair of familiar missile launchers.

_‘MEGA DETH PARTY’_

“Someone stop her!” Maria cried in shock. “She can’t even take the backfire in such a close range!” She immediately activated her gear, but it was too late.

The battlefield was covered by even more smoke. As the smoke settled, Maria regained her visibility. She could see both Chris lying on the ground, cracks and bullet marks all over their gears. They both seemed heavily injured. Neither of them moved, the blast probably knocked them both unconscious.

“Chris! Are you all right?”

No response.

Maria jumped into the battleground, Zwei-Wing-Kanade and Hibiki followed her to heels. Just when they were about to retrieve them to the medic room, Chris moved her finger. To their astonishment, she reached out to her guns, and struggled to stand on her knees.

“You need to go to the medic! Both of you!” Maria cried out.

“Not until we have a winner!”

After a few failed attempts, she finally managed to stand up, pointing her gun to BC-Chris.

“You lose. Move your ass and show us to her room or I’ll blow up your fucking submarine.”

“Fine.” BC-Chris could barely speak. She could only murmur faintly. “Only one glance, all of you.”

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Manipulating duo-relic inflicts an extreme burden on the user. Kanade could feel her arms start stiffening, her whole body became so exhausted as _Brísingamen_ draining her energy every passing second. Her ally, BC-Tsubasa, was struggling with XDU-Tsubasa’s attack under _Ignite mode_. Although she really enjoyed the fight, they could lose any second - and Maria needed some extra time.

However, she was fighting Tsubasas, and she knows for a fact that Tsubasa could never turn Kanade down. Not before, not now.

_‘Soaring Phoenix’_

Kanade’s spear vanished in thin air. Unarmed and unguarded, she simply smiled when the two Tsubasas ram towards her simultaneously.

_Sorry, Tsubasa, you are still far too noble to play dirty._

They both stopped at once, frowned in deep worry, just as she anticipated.

“Are you all right, Kanade? Is there anything wrong?”

“I’m starving.” Kanade shrugged, “Don’t worry Tsubasa, I just need some good food after an intense workout. Heard there’s a great Okonomiyaki place around Lydian.”

Both Tsubasa sighed in relief. “Must be _Flower_. You should just tell me.” Zwei-Wing-Tsubasa complained, and Edge-Tsubasa backed her up. “Yep. I was worried.”

“I wasn’t.” Kanade smiled brightly, “You won’t hurt me.”

“I’m not that confident.” Edge-Tsubasa murmured, but couldn’t help smiling herself.

Meanwhile, XDU-Tsubasa swung a heavy blow, forcing BC-Tsubasa back. She was astounded when XDU-Tsubasa showed no sign of further attack, but deactivated her gear as well.

“Let’s call it a fight.”

“What?!”

“You heard what she said. We’ll get dinner. Fighting can wait.”

“Tch. What’s wrong with all of you?” BC-Tsubasa grumbled, also deactivating her gear. “That place better be good. Besides, what excuse you’ll use for four clones in the restaurant?”

XDU-Tsubasa’s step stopped for a minute. “I don’t. Kanade will come up with something.”

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

“What the fuck…This can’t be happening…” The dual between two Chris was not even half an hour ago, yet the table was completely turned. Despite winning the dual, XDU-Chris could only throw herself to her feet and murmur in disbelief, her soul was crushed to dust. The loser, on the other hand, looked down on her with satisfaction.

Chris wasn’t the only one. Judged by the appearance, Hibiki faced a demon, and the very same demon knocked Maria to a coma, who was barely conscious enough to whimper something sounds vaguely like ‘Serena’ and ‘Mum’ as Zwei-Wing-Kanade shook her.

“AWAWAWAWA we are _really_ cursed. The world must have came to an end today. Even the fundamental truth of the universe is overturned…”

“Why make such a scene? You just saw a normal girl’s dorm room, nothing more.”

“Please don’t blame them. It’s very surprising indeed.” Miku, as the strongest and the only normal-behaving weirder from XDU universe, was obliged to answer. “Tsubasa-san cleaning her room without help from Ogawa-san…it’s quite beyond imagination.”

“Huh. Who’s Ogawa anyways?”

With everyone else still recovering from the mental attack, Zwei-Wing-Kanade had to step in. “A ninja serving the Kazanaris, also Tsubasa’s manager when it comes to idol activities.”

“Make sense. _My_ Tsubasa is no longer associated with the Kazanaris and a _Shadow Sentinel_ can’t be an idol.”

“Wait! I get it!” Hibiki jumped up, exclaimed with excitement. “Tsubasa-san can learn to clean up herself once Ogawa-san stops take care of things for her!”

“Oi! Dummy! Do you know what dumbass nonsense you just said?” Chris said, “Would you magically get your homework done once Miku stops helping you?”

She looked around for support, but she found none. To her surprise, everyone nodded thoughtfully, as if she just stated an obvious long-ignored truth.

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

“So tell me. What excuse you used for four clones in the restaurant?” Maria leaned against the wall, staring at the disappearing special guests as they went through the door created by _Gjallarhorn_. Tsubasas left even earlier than they did.

“Well, I just said they are Tsubasa’s far relatives. I’m speaking the truth - they come from afar, and they are related.” Kanade casually threw a box to Maria,“Here, your dinner. How about you?”

“We have a lead and a very vague action plan.” Maria sighed, grimaced at her Okonomiyaki house special. “It’s a long shot. And Okonomiyaki is a bit too much carb for me. I could use some exercise tonight.”

“Hahahaha, it’s absolutely delicious. Totally worth it. Kanade at your service if you ever need a late night exercise. But seriously, this operation already achieved ten times more than I anticipated.” Kanade raised her eyebrows, “I thought there’s no cure to _Tsubasa Mess._ ”

“That still might be the case.” Maria sighed again, “As I said, it’s a long shot. You seem cheered up though. At least that makes one of us.”

“Well, I don’t have to deal with a world-class mess. I get to see four Tsubasas, all in good spirit - although one of them is probably too energetic.” Maria chuckled, and Kanade continued quietly, “Thank you, Maria.”

“Wait, so it’s all about me - and my mess?! I know it’s about me somehow, but I’m not THAT messy…” Tsubasa's voice fainted to a whimper, “am I?”

“Wait, Tsubasa, you knew we have a side plan?” Kanade’s eyes widened in amazement, “But how?”

“I didn’t. It’s really hard not to believe Kanade.” Tsubasa denied as she blushed a little, “I brought the entire story and tried to figure out a solution…”

“What’s the catch?”

“Uh, Kanade, remember you once said I’m not alone no matter what I’m facing, right?” Kanade nodded in interest, making Tsubasa blushed even more. “I thought we can start with finding someone who could help us in this circumstance…and I realized that blue hair is not unique at all. You see, Tomosato-san has blue hair. She is even named after blue.”

And Kanade couldn’t help but burst out laughing.


End file.
